


A Date in the Hand (You Get Me PT2)

by Casey_K



Series: You Get Me [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Danny on their first official date in the hope of qualifying for more making out.<br/>Part Two - a follow up to You Get Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date in the Hand (You Get Me PT2)

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to You Get Me :)
> 
> Not beta'd.  
> Don't own the boys. 
> 
> Shamless fluff. I will not apologise, oh no sireeeee.....

Steve was nervous. Stupid nervous. It was just a lunch date, what could possibly go wrong? Except this was him and Danny, and they were 5-0, and even though it was an average day with not much going on…well, that’s usually when things kicked off. And besides, he had a lot running on the date. Starting with a little more making out and a lot more Danno.

Oh, how he wanted a lot more Danno. 

It was stupid to be worried. He’d had lunch with Danny a thousand times, but he sat there, watching Danny looking over the menu and he couldn’t think of a thing to say. All that filled his mind was the plumpness of Danny’s lips, the echo of his taste, and how he’d whimpered into Steve’s mouth when their earlier tryst got heated. 

“Earth to McGarrett.” Danny snapped his teeth on the ‘T’ and Steve startled. 

“Huh?”

“Some date you are. You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve been saying.” Danny sighed. “If you’ve changed your mind you just have to say. I’ll be hurt for a little while, but I promise I won’t mope.”

“What? No. No way I’ve changed my mind.” Steve’s phone rang and he declined the call. 

“You should get that.”

“Let Chin handle it. We’re busy.”

“You were busy. Busy ignoring your date.” Danny snapped his teeth on the ‘T’ the same way he had with Steve’s name. He was irritated, and Steve had to fix it. Shit, it couldn’t go wrong before they got back to the making out part. 

“I was distracted,” Steve admitted, figuring the best way forward was with the truth.

Danny tilted his head and smiled. Wow. Steve blinked a few times. Danny’s eyes had never been so blue and twinkly. “Distracted, huh? You gonna tell me by what?”

“You, Danno. I wanted to kiss you again. It made me worried I’d mess up and you wouldn’t let me.”

“Oh, I’m gonna let you.” Danny’s eyes sparkled even more and warmth started to pool in a place it had no business pooling on a lunch date...or anywhere so public. “But I might have to punish you a little too…for ignoring me.”

Steve swallowed hard and shifted in his seat. “And how would you do that, exactly?”

Danny leaned forward over the table and lowered his voice. “Oh, I don’t want to spoil the fun. You’ll find out.”

“I…uh, I want to find out.”

Danny laughed. “You’re lust-addled aren’t you?”

“What the hell does that mean?” The waitress arrived at the table and Steve realised he hadn’t even looked at his menu.

“We need a little more time,” Danny said, smiling sweetly at the girl. “My date here is so busy fantasising about me in his bed, he’s having trouble reading.” 

Steve flushed as the waitress laughed. “I think I would too, you’re cute.” She winked at Danny and Steve growled. 

He took Danny’s menu, put it with his own and shoved them at the girl. “We’ll have the chef’s special and two beers.”

“Did you hear that, Steven? She thinks I’m cute.”

“I heard.” He glared at the waitress and she chuckled. 

“I guess he doesn’t like to share. I’ll be back with your drinks.”

“Don’t rush,” Steve said under his breath. 

“Manners, Steven.” Danny was still grinning and it grated, just a little bit.

“You love this don’t you?”

“What?”

“You’re gloating. You’ve got me all tied up in knots after kissing my face off and promising me all sorts, and now you’re gloating.” A gentle breeze swept across the table carrying a hint of Danny’s aftershave to Steve’s nostrils. Even Mother Nature was taunting him and he had to take a deep breath to settle his nerves and his libido.

Danny reached across the table and took Steve’s hand. “I’m not gloating…” Danny’s smile faltered and it made Steve feel guilty. “I’m as nervous as you are. You know I get snarky to cover up when I’m…”

“Okay.” Steve squeezed Danny’s hand. “I didn’t ever think I’d get to do this with you, Danno. I…I don’t want to fuck it up.”

Danny sat back with a slump and started to pick at his napkin. His gaze remained on Steve. “You want me to be honest with you?”

“Up front, full cards on the table, yes.”

“From my side…this,” Danny gestured between them, “is a done deal already.”

“You lost me.”

“Sure, I want to be wined and dined and have you getting all romantic rather than the usual ‘shoot ‘em up Steve’, but it’s ‘shoot ‘em up Steve’ I fell for. This is just a bonus.” Danny smiled shyly, looking unsure of himself. “You won’t fuck it up. You can’t. I’m already yours.”

“You’re mine?” Steve’s voice broke as he said it. The concept was more than he could comprehend. 

“Have been for a while. Thought I’d die celibate and horny because you were never going to notice me.”

Another concept Steve found difficult to comprehend. Not just that Danny could want him, but that he hadn’t seen it. “You’ve been horny for me?”

The waitress arrived at that moment with their beers and Danny winked at her. “Desperately. Why do you think Kono gave you such a hard time for teasing me?”

“I had no idea.”

“Which is why I thought you weren’t interested.”

Steve took a moment to think. The world had either gone mad or Steve was finally getting a break. “So I really can’t mess this up?”

“Nope.”

“And we’re actually going to have sex?” he asked hopefully. God, how he wanted to pin Danny down and make him squirm, and beg, and just generally lose it. Rip off that damned button down that covered up far too much.

“Maybe not today, but someday soon. Unless you get me blown up or shot first.”

“Can I put you on desk duty until we’ve done the deed?” Steve laughed with Danny at his own joke but it wasn’t really funny. He got serious for a moment. “Can I ask you something?”

“You have my full attention.”

And he did. Danny’s gaze bored into him like a laser and Steve shifted again in his seat. “If it’s a done deal, and I really can’t fuck it up…why are we waiting to have sex, can’t we just do it?”

Danny flushed scarlet and suddenly found something interesting stuck to the table.

“Danny, what is it? I’ll respect your decision to wait, buddy, but if we’re really going to do this relationship thing we should get used to talking about stuff too and this seems like something important. I’d like to know what it is.”

Danny mumbled something under his breath and looked away. 

“Danny, look at me. Now.” Danny’s gaze snapped back to Steve’s. “Now say it so I can hear you.”

“I said…I’ve never been all the way with a guy before. I need a little warm up time.” Danny shrugged, but his face was still flushed. 

“Oh.”

“Are you disappointed now?”

“I’m what? No…I’m just confused.”

“About what?”

The waitress was right. He was damned cute. “It’s okay, Danny. I get that you want to wait. Let’s enjoy our lunch and we can talk about the rest again later.” Steve squeezed Danny’s hand. “I’m happy just spending time with you. Always have been. You should have realised that.”

A smile lit up Danny’s face and Steve’s breath caught. “Yeah, I always did know we had something special going on.”

OoOoOo

The rest of lunch went smoothly, just as it would without the classification ‘date’ hanging over it, with laughs and bickering and a whole heap of innuendo. During the handful of comfortable quiet moments, Steve’s thoughts wandered back to Danny’s comment about not having gone all the way with a guy, which meant he had done some stuff with guys before. Which was more than Steve had done. Danny’s embarrassment suggested he thought Steve had plenty of experience with guys, which made even less sense as to why he would think Steve wouldn’t be interested in him.

“You’re doing it again,” Danny said, a heavy sigh following. “Am I boring you?”

Steve saw the hurt in Danny’s eyes and could have kicked himself. “Danno, I’m sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment. All good though, I promise.”

“Well, okay then.”

“Danny, I’ve never been with a guy either.” Danny choked on his beer. Steve hadn’t intended to say anything. It just popped out of his mouth and now it sat there between them needing some kind of explanation. “I just thought you should know as you seem so worried about it.”

“I just assumed…you’re an Army guy.”

“ _Navy_ , Danny, Navy.”

“I thought all you military types made do in the absence of the fairer sex even if you didn’t always…” Danny made a circling motion in the air, “you know…”

“I don’t know where you get these ideas from, honestly. In the absence of women, we do what most men do.” Steve waved his hand.

“Oh.”

“Now _you’re_ disappointed.”

“I’m not.” Danny slugged down the last of his beer, suggesting he was, in fact, disappointed. “I’m delighted actually. But it might have been nice if one of us knew what the hell he was doing.”

“How difficult can it be? It’s not as though we’re the first to do it, and there has to be a manual.”

Danny’s face dropped and he stared at Steve. The whole world seemed to stop, like the stillness before the storm, and Steve wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. “You want to get a manual?”

“Sure, why not?” He shrugged.

The colour returned to Danny’s cheeks, but this time it wasn’t embarrassment and Steve stifled a groan and prepared himself for the rant he knew was heading his way. “Oh, I don’t know, Steven. We’re only the head of the Governor’s kickass task force, and you want we should go to the store and ask for a gay sex manual?”

“Can you _please_ , keep your voice down?” 

The flush of embarrassment was back, Danny seeming to notice for the first time the other diners around them staring in their direction. “You, Steven, are impossible.”

“You want me to apologise for being a virgin? Fine…I’m sorry. Now can we go back to my place and have sex?”

“Yes,” Danny snapped. “And I’m driving, so don’t even think about asking.”

Steve smirked. “Are we still talking about sex now, or getting home?”

Danny threw his napkin on the table and stormed out. Steve sighed. And it had been going so well. He paid the bill and made his way through the restaurant with a handful of smiles and a few looks of outrage following him. As he passed one of the tables, an older guy, at least sixty by Steve’s reckoning, touched his arm. “The only advice you need…” he said, low and conspiratorially, “is to relax, bear down, and there is no such thing as too much lube.” He winked at Steve and Steve laughed, noticing the man’s dining partner was another guy of a similar age with a huge grin on his face and very twinkly eyes. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, patting the guys arm. “I think I’m going to need it.”

“And you do great work,” the guy’s partner said. “You don’t get enough recognition or praise, but keep it up and remember to enjoy your down time.”

“Appreciated.” Steve smiled. It went a little way towards psyching him up to deal with the grumpy Danny waiting outside. 

OoOoOo

When Steve made it out to the car, Danny was leaning against it. “Are you mad at me, now?” Steve asked, approaching cautiously. 

“Get here, you great goof.” Danny rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder and Steve wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry. I just…this is a big thing for me and…I guess I expected you to know what to do. You always know what to do.”

“Hey,” Steve rubbed his hands over Danny’s upper arms. “We’ll figure it out. I got some great advice from an old guy and his husband in the restaurant.” He was guessing about the husband part, but Danny didn’t need to know that, and it seemed fitting somehow to throw it in there.

Danny pushed away from Steve’s chest and glared. “What?”

“You’re the one who made sure everyone knew what we were talking about.” Steve quirked a smile to show Danny it was okay. “They said good luck, by the way.”

Danny’s head thunked back onto Steve’s shoulder. “Oh, god, I think I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

“I might too if it makes the news, but otherwise, I think I’ll live.” It wouldn’t be the first time random comments they’d made to each other in public hit the local news. Their sex life, or lack thereof, and the newfound ‘thing’ between him and Danny would hopefully escape the limelight. 

Danny huffed, and squirmed, and huffed again. “How can you be so calm about it?” he said, looking Steve in the eye, a flush colouring his cheeks. “A stranger just gave you advice on how to…I can’t even think about it without grinding my teeth.” He flapped his arms, turned around on the spot, but came back to rest with his hands on Steve’s hips, pulling him closer.

“That’s easy, Danny. Whatever happens, whoever finds out, however embarrassing it may seem to be, there is one thing that makes it all worth it.” Steve grinned, and Danny tilted his head to the side in question. “You said it’s a done deal.”

“It is.”

Steve let out a shuddery breath and kissed the end of Danny’s nose. “Then nothing else matters, Danno…because I still get you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will post a lil snippit of them doing the deed :P


End file.
